


Birthday Wish

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Birthday Wish

Hermione told Neville about making a wish on his birthday cake years ago when they were students. Using a tiny bit of wish magic as he blew out the candles was his idea alone. He just wasn’t sure if the object of his affection would be receptive to the amorous nature of the wish.

He made his way about the room mingling with his guests and co-workers. As Draco approached him, two champagne flutes in hand, he had his answer and his wish. 

_Or at least the beginning of it_ , he thought to himself, a smile spreading across his face.


End file.
